Our Story
by Cheezwizz0312
Summary: I can't think of any title atm nor the summary XD... Please enjoy :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sakurauchi Riko and I never thought in my existence that I'll fall inlove in a girl, to make it worse, she's a fallen angel.

It's Monday today and as always I walk with Chika-chan and You-chan, I smiled as watching the two of them talking. This two must really like each other. I blushed at the thought came to my mind, but they've been friends since they were kids and they really have close friendship.

"Riko-chan! Riko-chan!" I heard Chika's voice, calling my name. I was surprised when she's already in front of me.

"Mou! Riko-chan! I've been calling you many times and you aren't answering." I saw Chika-chan pouting. I chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I.. was just thinking of something." I said, telling the truth. Of course, I can't just say that 'I think the two of you suits for each other'. I sighed. I was about to say something until I saw You-chan besides Chika-chan smiling, teasingly at me. I felt my body shivered.

"Hmm~ I bet you're thinking about Yoshiko-chan~" as I just predicted, You-chan would definitely say something embarrassing.. I-I'm not thinking of her, right? Ughhh. Blush quickly formed in my face, I can't deny I'm not thinking about her after all.

I quickly denied, "I-I'm not! Why would I!?" With a teasing smile You-chan said, "That's not how your face looks like though~"

"Geez! Riko-chan! You-chan! We're already in school, be quiet~" I'm about to say something to You-chan, but we both froze, dumbfounded at what Chika-chan said. Not in our life, we thought Chika-chan would say something like that. Me and You-chan both closed our eyes, taking a deep breath. When we opened our eyes, Chika-chan looked at us with a pout on her face and a very cute expression.

"Mou!"

"We just never thought you'll say something like that." I said.

"That's right. Are you sick or something?" You-chan followed.

"Hmph!" Chika-chan's arm crossed, while looking away. I look at You-chan and we both laughed. After we settled we decided to go in our classroom. Soon as we get there the bell rings, indicating the school will start soon.

As the class start my mind drifted away from the scene earlier. You-chan said she thought that I'm thinking about Yoshiko-chan, she said that right?! How did she know? Is it really that obvious? I mean we just barely interact and all.. Ah! Did my heart hurt just now? I should keep this negative thoughts in me.. but isn't it true? I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I felt tears forming in my eyes, quickly shrugging it off to avoid others worrying about me. Also.. I don't want them to know that I love Yoshiko-chan. Loud sighed escaped from my lips

It was the first day of class when I saw her, I was helping Chika-chan and You-chan to distribute papers in forming of our own school club. While giving out the flyers, I saw a blue-haired girl but when I looked around, there's none. In my dissapointment, I go back to Chika-chan and You-chan. It's been an hour already and not even a single soul was joining. Then there's two first years who caught Chika-chan's attention, the one with a red hair, and the other having brown hair. I'll say they both look cute.

While Chika-chan was still convincing them in joining the School Idol Club, Me and You-chan was just having a little chat about the things she and Chika-chan do when they were little. It wasn't that different from what they're doing right now, except I'm here. Basically, I'm a third wheel in their friendship, but they never let me feel like that though sometimes it can't be help but to think like that.

You-chan still talking until we heard a loud squeak, which make us both cover our ears. Then after that loud squeak, we quickly heard other one. UGH! CAN'T THESE DAY BE ANY LOUDE-- My thoughts where quickly shrugged off. My eyes widen in surprise, I'm starting to tell myself that the blue-haired girl I saw earlier was illusion, but she's here, alive, standing in front of me with a bag on her head.

I looked at her and our eyes met, I was about to ask her name, until the girl with a brown hair- I think Maru was her name or something beats me to it.

"Hey, you are Yoshiko-chan right?! It's me Hanamaru" Oh. Her name is Hanamaru, huh.

"HA-NA-MA-RUUUU?" She said. Both her expression and voice are cute.. AHHHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? I bet my face looked like a tomato. Busy with my thoughts, I didn't notice the 3 first years were already running. How can she run like that? I mean she fell down from that tree, right? Amazing.

I smiled as I remember our first meeting, not knowing the class has long ended.

"Here, Riko-chan!" You-chan said, giving a bread to me.

"Y-You-chan?"

"C'mon, take it. You've been spacing out since class and there'll be no time to buy a snack again." She grinned. I blushed a little before taking the offer and muttered a 'thanks'.

"Yousoro!"

As I eat my snack, I know it's gonna be a long day. I don't know why, but that's how I feel. Though I still feel sad... the reason why I can't talk to Yoshiko-chan is because, it's like she doesn't want me to. I feel that she's avoiding me but I don't know why. It's not like I've done something bad, right? Or is it because she thinks that I don't accept her 'fallen angel' thing. She's cute when she does that though. I sighed as I hear the bell rings, the class started again.


	2. Notice!

Hi guys! Sadly, this is not an update.

I'm just here to inform you guys that I'm still alive and will continue this fic, so my other fics.

I was near in finishing the second chapter of this fic, but my cousin accidentally deleted the supposed to be 2nd chapter for this fic. I'm glad that it was the only one, at the same time not, it'll give me sometime to re-write the second chapter as because I'll be busy this week, but I'm sure that the second chapter will come out this month.

Also, thanks for reading this story, and my other story guys! Real thanks!

PS: I'm doing Genderbent Maki x Kotori story. Plus, KyoAya (Kyouko x Ayano) from YuruYuri this will probably my first fic that is not Love Live!.

Ciao! See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Falling in love is hard, espescially in an angel, while I'm a fallen one.

I walked in the clubroom with Hanamaru and Ruby. As soon as I saw her my heart beats painfully.

Everyday was like this staring, stalking, not even having a chance to talk to her. It's like the heaven punished me, perhaps the best punishment they could ever give, falling in love with someone you can't ever have.

The first time I met her was on the first day of the classes. I saw an orange-haired girl handing out flyers for a school idol club, and she's reallyyyyyy loud, but that's just how Chika is. I continued walking around as I ignore her. In one moment, I saw a golden eyes, it was breathetaking. Though my body froze for a second when I felt she's looking back my body starts to move again, and for some reasons I ended up in a tree. I sighed in relief... When I came into my sense, I realized I was on a tree.. HOW THE HELL COULD I GO BACK DOWN?! Can't think of anything, I saw the girl again.. this time noticing how beatiful she was.. and still is. Not knowing what to do, I searched for her on the tree. The time I saw her again I was mesmerized by her beauty, my heart starts to beat faster and there's rushing of emotions running through my body.

"Riko-chan!" So her name is Riko... What a beautiful name, it suits her. I continue to sat in the tree, staring at her. Then I suddenly hear a loud squeak, surprised from that I lost my balance and fell from tree.

I turned into my fallen angel attitude, meeting my childhood friend, Hanamaru in the process. I quickly ran away to hide my embarrassment from Riko. Realizing the fact that she might thought I'm weird it hurts my heart, but.. I know this might be the last time I'll be able to see her.

But, as if a deity heard my wish, and we're in the same idol group, Aqours. Yet, I still wasn't able to talk to her that much, despite of this growing feelings I can't just talk to her.. or maybe because of this growing feelings that I can't talk to her.

"Yoshiko-chan." Hanamaru said softly.

"It's Yohane! What is it you needed little demon?" I answered.

"Riko-san is calling you in clubroom, she said about the meeting of your sub-unit."

I quickly grabbed my bag and run towards our clubroom. I was met by a person smiling in me, I smiled back at her.

"Yocchan!" her alluring voice, that always mesmerized me. Her gaze that's always pointed straight at me whenever she was talking with me, I blushed a little.

"Riri!" I grinned and stand besides her. She was looking at the white board.

"What are you looking at, Riri?" I said, curiously.

"Ah! Look at it, Yocchan" She moved herself and so I saw what is written on it, it says,

'Riko-chan! Yoshiko-chan! I might not be able to come, I'm kinda busy here. Sorry~ for calling you guys. You can spend the day together'

I blushed at the last sentence, I wonder if Riri wants to spend it with me too..

"Why did Mari-san wrote this if she is busy though?" Riri said... now that she notice that, I wonder too..

"I dont know.. By the way, Riri! If she's busy maybe you can help me set up for my demon sum-"

"No." replied Riri, quite harsh I might say.

"Geez, no need to be so rude." I said.

"I'm not being rude! It's just that summoning demons is what all you do!" Riri said. I wasn't able to see her face since she started to write something at the board. What is she implementing though? It's just a normal thing for us, fallen angels, to do demon summoning right? Geez, sometimes I don't understand Riri at all.

The atmosphere became awkward all of a sudden, I tried to break it.

"S-so R-Riri? W-what do you want to do?"

"Hmm. Nothing really. How about you? Do you have any songs idea in mind?" Riri asked. Hmm songs? I guess I don't have.. but wait!

"Nothing, really. But I do have an idea for our costumes!" I said smiling at her.

"That's good then, Yocchan."

"Shall we go home now?" Riri said.

"Hm. Why are you such in a hurry, Riri?" I asked.

"Well. You-chan asked me if she can have a sleepover tonight so we can work on our songs6 and her in costumes." Riri explained. I felt something stirring inside me when I heard You's names in her voice. Was it because I knew that You love Riri?

* * *

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan. C-can I have a moment?" You asked. Her voice.. was it quite hesitating?

"What is it, You?" Yoshiko asked. She felt that it was quite serious for You to act like that. So she didn't said her usual "It's Yohane!" but one thing is for sure. Yoshiko starts to feel nervousness.

"Umm, can we talk about it on rooftop?" You looked at her straightly as if it was something really matters. Yoshiko can only nod.

"So, why did you call me here, little demon? Was it really important that you should drag me, a fallen angel in such a place that's really quiet and near of our deity?" Yoshiko said. Trying to lighten the atmosphere.

You slightly giggled, "I know you'd say that." You looked straightly at Yoshiko again. "I-.. I love Riko-chan!" Yoshiko was surprised at the sudden confession. _'She loved the same person as I do? I'm such unlucky aren't I? But why is she saying those to me though..'_ are the thoughts that running in Yoshiko's mind.

"Why is it you're telling this to me, You?"

"I know that you love Riko-chan! And I think she likes you too.." You said, her gaze still looking straightly at Yoshiko.

"And I won't lose at you!" This time You's voice and her gaze sounds more confident than ever. With that she walked past Yoshiko and left her alone in rooftop.

Yoshiko was left there standing. Not knowing what to do, and the fact that her red-haired senior she loves so much might actually have the same feelings as her. And someone is just trying to steal it from her.

* * *

I shook my head as I remember everything that happened. Using my both hands, I slapped myself for me to wake up in reality.

"Y-Yocchan? Are you okay?" Oh crap! I forgot Riri was still here!

"I-it's nothing! W-we should go now. You might be waiting." I said.

"O-okay."

"A-also.. R-Riri..?" I really need to say this to her..

"Yes, Yocchan?"

"Thank you.. for being my greatest little demon.." I said grinning at her, I instantly run to the station were You and the bus waiting. I sighed. It was really embarrassing to say, but it was worth it. After all, I get to see Riri's reaction!

"Y-Yocchan wait!"


End file.
